Memories
by SparkKnight2
Summary: You have been in a car crash and when you wake up you can't remember a thing. Seeing the disappointments of the people you used to know around you hope that you will regain your lost memory. Rated for language. Iceland x Reader.


Such a jumble and blur, I-I don't remember... A voice of rushing waters, a beating in the breast. What? Wait? I remember a touch... I think I blacked out. No, I... My heart was crushed by the sing-song of the world. Wait, wait... I think I felt pain, stinging pain. I-I can't open my eyes, I'm tired. Who is speaking, I feel a touch. I feel someone is here...

I slowly opened my blurry eyes to see a fading face, light colors and a sound of repeating. That voice repeated the call. I-is that my title? My name! The person is calling to me! I struggled to respond, but my voice seemed not to work. Then things started to come into focus, the light walls and the white roof. It was a young man, between the ages of 16-18 or something like that... He had pale skin and light gray hair. How odd. His worried face was riddled with relief of a sort, and he had warm purple eyes. What an odd person... Young and yet white hair, purple eyes... He must be wearing contacts and dyed his hair...

Then I understood his words. His voice ran though my ears like a rushing of vibrant colors over a blank page of a book. "_? Can you hear me?" He said, he was holding my hand too... Why dose that give me a fuzzy feeling? "_..?" He said again. I opened my mouth to speak, but it turned into a mumble. "Hauffs..." I sort-of said. "Huh? W-What?" He asked. I could feel a smile turn on my face "I..." I finally formed a word. His face seemed to light up, is that a slight smile on his face? I tried to speak again "Who... are you..?" I said slowly. He seemed taken back, a look of confusion enveloped over him. "I-I am Iceland... Don't you remember?"

I am suppose to remember? Huh? I-I have to think... I-I don't remember at all do I? Am I suppose to know this Iceland? H-he doesn't even seem familiar... "I...I don't know..." I said, rolling my eyes to gaze at the plain roof. "I don't remember anything..." I said, realizing that I don't even know myself. Who am I? What am I doing in a light room? Then I looked at his face, tears seemed to be forming in his eyes. "Y-You don't remember..?" He said, trying not to break down into tears. Then a wash of guilt and sadness filled my lungs. "I-I'm sorry..." I sighed, softly. Then I brought my attention to our hands, they were intertwined, is this an affectionate exasperation? "It's ok. I-I am sure you'll remember. It'll come back to you..." He said, half heartedly. Why dose he make me feel so sad for him? I-I want to know... "Ahg..." I said slightly fashioned with this odd sensation though out my awkward body. "Huh?" He asked me. Then I sighed trying to focus on his face.

"I... What... What is our relationship?" I asked, still struggling with the words. His face drew back and a color of pink/red flushed over his face. He looked... so cute. What was wrong with the question? Then he released my hand and sighed, face palming slowly. "I... We... Well ummm..." He said awkwardly. "What..?" I asked politely. Then he looked at me again, his face turned a deeper shade of red. "We... Well we were..." Then he gazed away again. "We were together." He said hastily. Huh? W-what dose he mean by 'together'? Did he mean best friends? lovers? husband and wife? Am I married to him? I was hesitant to assume anything, but he seemed to be waiting for me to speak, I'm not sure... but from the evidence I say we are married. I mean why else would he be holding my hand and being so worried, but he isn't as affectionate as a husband... maybe a fiancée? I guess that's what I'm going with...

"We were engaged?" I asked innocently. Then his face grew a bright red, as if he wasn't red enough. "No, no... Just dating... I guess..." He said rather quickly. "I-I guess?" I asked, wondering in what he meant by the odd statement. Then he averted his eyes. "Well... We just kind-of confessed to each other... sorta..." He said awkwardly. Now he was just being 'sorta' cute. His red cheeks, his pouting face, how adorable. I raised my hand slowly to his face and brushed his hot face; he then held it with both of his hands and looked at me with slightly wide eyes. "I-I think I know this feeling..." I said quietly. Then he said "What feeling?" I looked at the beeping machine beside me and said "This odd beat in my chest... Guilt churning in my stomach... I feel sad but yet... fuzzy..."

I then looked back at him. His face was full of confusion and slight anxiety. "I don't get it." He said. I closed my eyes and hummed, trying to explain what this emotion is. "…Never mind." I said, not quite knowing what to call it. I opened my eyes again to look at his face. "W-what?" He asked shyly. One thing is for sure he is adorable; no wonder my past self had a crush on him. I closed my eyes again, ignoring his question. "What… happened?" I asked, wanting to know why I forgot my past. I herd him sigh and take a seat in the chair that must have been next to the bed I was on. "There was an accident…" He explained, "You were in a car crash."

I opened my eyes again to see him looking at me. He seemed to get slightly flustered at me looking at him. He disconnected his gaze and continued to speak. "Some one drove through a red light and the car you were in got struck." He then quickly looked at me, then back to the wall. "You are lucky to be alive. If you didn't wear your seat belt you would have died instantly." Then he stopped talking. I blinked. I can't imagination what it must have been like to hear your girlfriend was in a car crash and that she may not make it. And when she finally dose make it she doesn't remember anything. It was sad really. I reached for his hand and intertwined our fingers. Our eyes met. One thing is for sure, even if I forget I will not break his heart so brutally. "It must have been hard for you." I said, hoping that my supposition was right. He nodded. "Norway called me at school to tell me the news." He said, holding my hand tighter. "Norway?" I asked. "My brother," He explained. "Oh," I said, not wanting to sound stupid by asking any more.

Then silence crept in until a lady in a pale blue gown came into the room. She smiled at the sight of me; she must be a nurse. "I'm so glade to see that your awake." She beamed. I nodded slowly. Then she took out a note pad and pen and looked at me again. "How do you feel?" She asked me. "Fine." I said, not feeling any physical pain. "Okay, do you feel nauseas or sick?" She asked. "No," I said. "Is there any problems at all?" She asked professionally. "...I don't remember anything." I said. Unsure of what her response would be. "I see," She said as she wrote something down on the paper. "Nothing at all?" She asked, eyes no leaving the paper. "None of my past." I said. She hummed then said: "We'll have to do more tests on you later, but for now you seem fine." She said. She was about to leave the room when a bunch of other people entered the room. It was happening so fast, I couldn't really focus on who was who.

"I'm happy to see that you are awake!" One of them said as a hand lightly clasped my shoulder. "Yeah, you've missed a meeting!" another one said. Then the voices over lapped and I couldn't hear what they were saying. I gritted my teeth in irritation. I guess I know these people too… or used to any ways. "Guys! Hey, Guys!" Iceland called out, but it didn't work. "Shut the fuck up!" I yelled as my voice cracked; they complied. "God," I wheezed. "Sorry _," A tender voice said. I looked up to my left to where the voice was coming from. He had a jolly face and bright blue eyes. His hair was a platinum blond. He smiled as my eyes met his. Then I continued to look at every one else. One had spiky hair, one had glasses… and they all seemed familiar somehow, but I don't remember. Iceland and I shared a worried look and everyone else seemed to see that. "What's wrong?" One said. I looked to him. "I don't remember." I said sadly.

The mood flipped form joy to denial in a matter of seconds. They all looked at Iceland and then to me, then to each other. "What, I don't understand." The same man asked as he did before. "I don't know any of you; I only remember what happened after I woke up here." I said. "That's terrible!" the one to me left said in a sad tone. "Are you sure?" One with spiky hair asked me. I nodded. Well if I didn't feel guilty enough! I must have been theses guys' best friend. I wonder how they are. "What are your names?" I asked; trying to change the subject, and out of curiosity. It was rather quiet for a wile before Iceland spoke up; he seemed to be taking this the lightest. "That's Finland," He said, pointing to the man to my left. "Denmark," He said, pointing to the spiky haired individual. "Sweden," He said, pointing to a tall man with glasses. "And that's Norway… my brother." He said the last part in hesitation. Then it was silent again, but I then broke out in a large smile. I started to giggle lightly wile closing my eyes. "_?" Iceland asked in a concerned tone. "He's just like you." I said, pointing to Norway. "N-no!' Iceland said in protest; giving me another adorable look. "Hehe…" I hummed at his face. Then I looked over to Norway who seemed to have a small grin wile looking at Iceland.

Then that nurse came in again and everyone went silent. "Visiting hours are over, she needs to see the doctor." She said, indifferently. Then every one said good bye and left the room, and Iceland gave me a peck on the cheek and said: "I'll come back." I'm not sure what it was about him, but I felt my heart speed up and my hand grazed the said cheek. After they left the nurse let a man wearing a white robe in; he must be the doctor. He took a seat next to me and gave a polite smile. "Hello _. I'm Dr. Dillman and I'm just going to ask you several questions. Is that okay?" He said. "Mhmm." I said with a nod. "Okay, do you remember any events prior to waking up here?" He asked. I shook my head. "Okay… What do you remember?" he asked. I looked in to his deep brown eyes. "I don't recall any 'memories' to say, but for some reason I remember how to do thing and what basic things are." I said as I looked at the bed in front of me. "I see. So like you know how to do things and such, but don't remember how you know?" He asked. "Yeah," I said.

After more questions about memory and other things the doctor soon left the room and told me to get some rest. But for some reason I found it hard to sleep. I started to feel the pricks of the needles that were in me, they must be giving me nutrition and stuff. I hope they take them out soon; I bet I could eat on my own. After A while of gazing at the screen that had various waves and sounds emanating form it I started to ponder the 'what if's'… I'm not even sure how I know that… Anyways I wondered if I never got my memory back. Would I stay with Iceland and the others? If not then what will I do? What if I died randomly due to some sickness they didn't detect? What if I lost my long-term memory for life? I sighed, finding these thoughts tiresome and attempted to sleep; even if I don't really know how. I just closed my eyes and tried not to think.

Thank you all for reading! :D

I'm not quiet sure where I'm going with this story XD

An alternate title was 'Somebody that I used to Know'

I'm sorry for not updating the rest of my crap, but I am working on them! Just really slowly…

I tried :')


End file.
